pracadomowafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Test3/G1
|Test3|| Ten artykuł jest częścią innego artykułu. }} Spherus Magna On Spherus Magna, the societies were organized into tribes. These tribes coexisted relatively peacefully until the arrival of the Element Lords. The Lords also maintained a semblance of peace until the discovery of Energized Protodermis. Ownership of the mysterious substance lead to the Core War, which caused the Shattering. After the Shattering, battles became regulated and organized on Bara Magna in the form of Arena Matches. Due to the scarcity of resources, inhabitants of the desert world frequently clashed inside and outside the arena in order to survive. Battles Skrall War * Battle of Atero - An army of warrior-class Skrall attacks the Arena Magna in Atero on the day of the Great Tournament, succeeding in partially destroying the Arena and killing many Glatorian and Agori. * A fight begins between the retired Glatorian Gelu, guarding a caravan heading to Tajun, and the Bone Hunter Fero. The battle comes to a one-on-one sword fight and Gelu is able to throw Fero off balance, causing the Bone Hunter to lose the conflict. Gelu spares him, and the caravan supplies make it to the village. * Battle at the Bone Hunter Camp - Ackar, Gelu, Malum and his Vorox assault the Bone Hunters camp in an attempt to halt their attack on Vulcanus. * Raid on Vulcanus - The Bone Hunters amass an army to assault the largely undefended village of Vulcanus. * While escorting a caravan through the Dunes of Treason, Gelu is attacked by a group of Skrall. Gelu hides behind a cropping of rocks, and uses it as a vantage point to strike at the Skrall. During the attack, the Kanohi Ignika enters the atmosphere of Bara Magna, emitting a blinding light. Taking advantage of this distraction, Gelu escapes from the Skrall. * Attack on Tajun - The Bone Hunters, allied with the Skrall, plunder the village of Tajun. * Battle of Sandray Canyon - En route to Tajun, Mata Nui, Ackar, and Kiina are attacked by Bone Hunters attempting to assassinate them and an aggressive Skopio. * Conflict Between Mata Nui and Tuma - Mata Nui confronts Tuma in order to save his captured comrades from the Rock Tribe. * Battle of Roxtus - The villages of Bara Magna band together in a raid against the Skrall forces. Other Battles * Battle of Bara Magna - A colossal duel between Mata Nui and Teridax rages for final control of Bara Magna. ** A conflict between Toa Tahu and the Skakdi warlord Nektann begins over the possession of the Golden Armor shield. * Battle in the Skakdi Fortress - A conflict between Annona and the Golden-Skinned Being. Matoran Universe The denizens of the Matoran Universe were designed by the Great Beings as nanotech, intended to keep the Great Spirit Robot, governed by Mata Nui, functioning. Despite this, they developed into highly advanced artificial beings, and also came into conflict with one another, spawning numerous fights and several wars. Combatants * * Matoran * Turaga * The Brotherhood of Makuta and their servants ** Visorak ** Infected Rahi ** Rahkshi * Order of Mata Nui * Dark Hunters * The Barraki and their armies * Zyglak * The Bohrok Swarms ** Bahrag ** Bohrok Va ** Bohrok *** Bohrok-Kal * Rahi * Skakdi ** The Piraka Battles History of the Matoran Universe * Artakha and Karzahni fight over possession of the , with Artakha emerging as the victor. * Lesovikk's Toa Team, the Toa Cordak, confronts a tribe of Zyglak, and all but Lesovikk are killed by them. * A Toa Team visiting Metru Nui defeats and imprisons the Kanohi Dragon. Takadox bears witness to the event. * Battle Against the Barraki - Makuta Teridax leads a surprise attack against the combined forces of the Barraki. * Two Dark Hunters arrive on Airwatcher's homeland, and he kills one of them. The other brings Airwatcher back to Odina. * Two Toa teams join together to fight off Protocairns and the following Parakrekks invasion. * Norik and Varian, assisted by a local Toa calling himself "Grey", fight Dark Hunters Lurker and Gatherer. After Lurker and Gatherer kidnap "Grey" and depart, Norik and Varian give chase in their boat, but are defeated and taken to Odina. * A Toa Fortress protecting the Makoki Stone, is besieged by Frostelus, while it is raided by two Skakdi thieves, Vezok and Hakann. The fortress is destroyed by the Frostelus, and the only survivor is a rookie Toa, Lhikan. * Reidak, Vezok, and Avak release the Kanohi Dragon, and it goes on a rampage across Metru Nui, destroying half of Ta-Metru in the process. The Toa Mangai battle the Rahi for one month, and it is finally defeated by the efforts of four Toa of Ice. * Toa Lesovikk tries to put a wounded Rock Lion out of its misery, only to end up fighting the lion for three days and, in the end, lose. * A series of battles over possession of the Nui Stone take place in Metru Nui. Toa Mangai Nidhiki fights and defeats Devastator while Lhikan fights and defeats both Gladiator and Triglax. The two Toa then learn that Dark Hunters had not been murdering Matoran as Tuyet had claimed. ** Battle of the Toa Mangai - Lhikan later confronts Tuyet and finds the Nui Stone in her hut, prompting Tuyet to use the stone's power to fight him. Nidhiki arrives and catches Tuyet by surprise, defeating her with Lhikan. Tuyet is captured and held in the Coliseum, and later spirited away by Botar. * Tyrant and a group of Dark Hunters confront Lhikan and a band of Toa during the Toa-Dark Hunter War. The Dark Hunters desert Tyrant the instant the fight begins, and he is gravely wounded. * In the closing days of the war, Vengeance duels Toa Lhikan, but is defeated and trapped. * Raid on Artakha - Makuta Kojol leads a raid on the island of Artakha to retrieve the Kanohi Avohkii. * Two Toa Hagah, Norik and Iruini, fight and defeat a Frostelus using a cyclone of molten lava. * Raid on the Destral Fortress - The Toa Hagah rebel against the Brotherhood of Makuta to obtain the Kanohi Avohkii, successfully defeating Teridax in the process. Legends of Metru Nui * Battle in the Great Furnace - The Toa Metru attack the King Root of the Morbuzakh inside the Great Furnace. * Battle in the Archives - The Toa Metru are attacked by Krahka while going to repair a leak in the Archives. * Vakama, Nokama, and Matau fight against the Tahtorak in Ta-Metru, and send it plunging into the sub-levels of the Archives. * Battle at the Great Barrier - Teridax and the Toa Metru clash over control of the Vahi and Metru Nui's Matoran. * Battle Against Mavrah - The Toa Metru, escaping from Mavrah, are missed, and the Onu-Matoran sends Kralhi and the First Rahi at them. * The Toa Metru battle against the Rahi Nui while searching through a cave leading to Metru Nui. The Toa achieve victory when Vakama and Nuju use its abilities against itself, though Nokama is seriously wounded in the battle. * The Toa Metru fight against the Energized Protodermis Entity, a battle in which they bring down three of the four pillars situated in its chamber. They are then forced to destroy the final pillar after the Entity refuses to stop the battle. Great Rescue * Battle for the Tower of Toa - The Toa Hordika and their allies lead an assault on a Visorak stronghold. * The Toa Hordika battle the Visorak for possession of the Mask of Light. Onewa seals the Avohkii in stone with his Rhotuka, and Whenua's spinner causes the room to collapse. The Toa Hordika are able to escape safely with the mask. * Battle of Metru Nui - The Toa Hordika launch an assault on the Coliseum to retake Metru Nui from the Visorak. * Battle for the Kanohi Vahi - Vakama, Teridax, and the Dark Hunters all battle for control of the Vahi. The Dark Time * Icarax challenges Teridax for leadership of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax lets Icarax attack him until he is exhausted, and then uses his Rahi Control powers to turn Icarax's small army of Manas against him. He then uses all his powers to humiliate Icarax. * A battle between Turaga Dume, the Rahaga, and Keetongu, against a group of rogue Visorak, in which the Visorak are defeated. * A battle between infected Rahi and Ta-Matoran in Ta-Wahi in which the Charred Forest is destroyed. * An infected Muaka attacks Ta-Koro, and the Ta-Koro Guard take two days to fend it off. * A battle of the Dark Hunter-Brotherhood of Makuta War, which took place 250 years ago over a Brotherhood fortress containing carvings of the Brotherhood's plan. * 5 years ago: Mazeka, seeking to bring his nemesis Vultraz to justice, finds and fights Vultraz on a cliff in the Tren Krom Peninsula, which results in Vultraz being thrown off the cliff. Coming of the Toa * Battle of Le-Wahi - The Gukko Force retaliates against the infected Nui-Rama for their abduction of the population of Le-Koro. * A battle between the Toa Mata and several infected Rahi. Teridax tries to help his servants by turning the very island against the Toa, but the Toa Mata manage to overcome all these threats by working together. * Battle for Kini-Nui - The Matoran of Mata Nui defend the Kini-Nui from Rahi attacks. * Battle of Mangaia - The Toa Mata travel through Mangaia in search of Teridax, confronting Manas and their evil counterparts along the way. Bohrok Invasion * After defeating Teridax in the Mangaia, the Toa Mata learn that Ta-Koro was being attacked by Pahrak and Kohrak and they engage the Bohrok in battle. The Bohrok are driven out of the village when and create a thunderstorm. * Attack on Po-Koro - The Bohrok lay siege to the village of Po-Koro in an attempt to destroy it. * Nuparu, Onepu and Taipu become trapped in a cave during an evacuation of Onu-Koro, which is being flooded by Gahlok. After designing a machine to fight against the Bohrok, they drive the creatures out of the city. * Battle for Le-Koro - The Bohrok attack Le-Koro and replace the Kanohi of most of the Matoran with Krana while the remaining Matoran fight for the village's liberation. * Attack on Ga-Koro - The Matoran fight against the Bohrok to protect Ga-Koro. * Battle in the Bohrok Nest - With aid from the Exo-Toa, the Toa Mata confront the Bahrag. * The Toa Nuva encounter the Bohrok-Kal for the first time in the desert of Po-Wahi. Robbed of their , the Toa Nuva challenge them, but are ultimately overwhelmed and defeated. * While searching for their Kanohi Nuva, and Lewa encounter the Nuhvok-Kal, but manage to defeat it with the help of the Le-Matoran. * Gali, , and Lewa find the Gahlok-Kal, Kohrak-Kal, and Lehvak-Kal in Le-Wahi, and engage the Bohrok-Kal in battle as Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha. However, the Bohrok-Kal merge into their own Kaita and easily defeat the three Toa Nuva. * All six elementally-drained Toa Nuva and Turaga Vakama are attacked by the Rahi Nui while searching for the Kanohi Nuva in the Place of Shadow. Vakama defeats the creature, making it angry enough to fall into a trap. * Battle Against the Bohrok-Kal - The powerless Toa Nuva attempt to stop the Bohrok-Kal from freeing the Bahrag. Search for the Seventh Toa * Attack on Ta-Koro - The Rahkshi Lerahk, Panrahk and Guurahk attack and destroy Ta-Koro while searching for the Kanohi Avohkii. * Takua and Jaller are attacked by Lerahk, Panrahk in Guurahk in Ko-Wahi, but Kopaka arrive in time to save them and temporarily trap the Rahkshi in a frozen pond. * After the destruction of Ta-Koro, Tahu and Gali fight the Rahkshi Lerahk, Panrahk and Guurahk in attempt to stop the Rahkshi from reaching Po-Koro. Lewa soon arrives to help them, but the Lerahk uses poison to corner the three Toa Nuva, and the three Rahkshi then bring down a cliff on the Toa. * Kopaka travels to Po-Wahi for a meeting with the other Toa Nuva, only to find himself cornered by all six Rahkshi. Kopaka is almost defeated by the Vorahk, until Tahu, Lewa, and Gali appear and help Kopaka battle Teridax's "sons". In the end, the Rahkshi flee from the four Toa Nuva. * Attack on Onu-Koro - Another company of Rahkshi fight against the Toa Nuva and destroy Onu-Koro while searching for the Herald of the Seventh Toa. * Tahu, Lewa, and Kopaka encounter two Rahkshi Kaita in Le-Wahi, and defeat them, despite almost losing Lewa because he underestimated their power. * Battle for the Kanohi Avohkii - Six Rahkshi battle with the Toa Nuva in an attempt to acquire the Kanohi Avohkii and prevent the creation of a Toa of . * Conflict Between Takanuva and Teridax - Toa Takanuva confronts Makuta Teridax. Quest for the Mask of Life * Battle Against the Piraka - The Toa Nuva attack the Piraka on the island of Voya Nui. * The Voya Nui Resistance Team attacks the Toa Nuva, thinking them to be more Piraka. The battle is halted by Balta, who brings word from Axonn, and the two sides ally against the Piraka. * Hakann, Thok, and Avak mutiny and imprison Zaktan. Brutaka turns on them, seeking to claim the Antidermis for himself, and Reidak attacks Hakann in the ensuing brawl. The Toa Nuva and Matoran enter during the commotion, but are uniformly felled by Brutaka, securing Zaktan's control. * Vezok notices the Toa Inika traveling inland, and attacks. He absorbs Matoro's and Jaller's powers, but the Toa overpower him and demand he lead them to the Toa Nuva he mentioned. Vezok combines fire and ice in a cloud of steam and escapes. * Axonn and Brutaka encounter each other, and Brutaka reveals his plans to lead the Piraka to the Ignika before badly wounding Axonn. * Traveling with Velika and Garan, Kongu and Nuparu are attacked by one of the Piraka's guard Nektann. Nuparu disables it using his Kadin. * Battle in the Piraka Stronghold - The Toa Inika battle the Piraka and Brutaka in the Piraka Stronghold. * Battle Against Umbra - The Toa Inika attempt to get past Umbra to get to the Kanohi Ignika. * Conflict Between Axonn and Brutaka - Axonn and Brutaka battle inside the Piraka Stronghold. * Battle Against Vezon - The Toa Inika and Piraka both battle against Vezon and Fenrakk/Kardas Dragon for the control of the Kanohi Ignika. * After the Kardas Dragon is split from Vezon, he encounters the Tahtorak (who was brought to Voya Nui via a dimensional portal), and the two begin to fight. Kardas eventually loses, and flees Voya Nui. * When Takadox sees Mantax enter the remains of the Pit, he and Kalmah follow him inside. However, the trio is trapped inside and attacked by a group of Zyglak. Nocturn, who is passing by, notices the entrance was sealed, and breaks inside, believing something was being hidden from him. Takadox then tricks Nocturn into attacking the Zyglak while the Barraki flee. * Attack on Mahri Nui - The Barraki lay siege on Mahri Nui. * While traveling down the Cord, the Toa Inika are attacked by a group of Zyglak. Over the course of the battle, Vezon, who had been following the Toa Inika, is captured by the Zyglak. * As the mutated Piraka follow the Toa Inika down the Cord, they encounter the same tribe of Zyglak, which they fight and kill. * A battle between the Kardas Dragon and Bohrok takes place after the former lands on Mata Nui while the Bohrok are leveling it. * Battle of Matoro and Pridak - Matoro and Pridak gather armies and confront each other. * Karzahni and Lesovikk fight in the waters of the Pit, with the Ta-Matoran Sarda watching. Karzahni uses his Olisi on Sarda, forcing Lesovikk to leave the the battle and assist his old friend. * Conflict Between Karzahni and Teridax - Karzahni challenges Makuta Teridax possessing a Maxilos. * Lesovikk and Karzahni clash again. While Karzahni hides in a cave, he uses his mask to give Lesovikk a vision in which his team survived and lived for many years. Enjoying his new life, Lesovikk nearly does not come out of the vision until he recognizes a flaw in the vision. Karzahni is trapped by Sarda and Idris using an Underwater Trap. Botar then appears and takes Karzahni away. * Conflict Between Brutaka and Teridax - Brutaka redeems himself in a battle against Teridax. * Conflict Between Hydraxon and Nocturn - Hydraxon's replica clashes with Nocturn in an attempt to recapture him. * When the Toa Mahri bring the Matoran of Mahri Nui up to Voya Nui via the Cord, the mutated Piraka attack them and almost kill the Toa and Matoran, but Axonn saves them by knocking them all unconscious with a blast of energy. * Battle for the Kanohi Ignika - As Matoro takes the Kanohi Ignika, the remaining Toa Mahri try to stall the Barraki. *'Siege of Karda Nui' - The Brotherhood of Makuta invades Karda Nui and begins transforming Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. * Battle in the Sky - The Makuta try to take over the last Stalactite Village, in a large battle in the sky. * Battle in the Shadow Leech Hive - The Toa Nuva Phantoka, Toa Ignika, and their Av-Matoran allies invade the Shadow Leech Hive to try and destroy the Shadow Leeches. * A battle between the Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon when the former is dropped in the center of Xia, and the Vortixx release the Kanohi Dragon to combat it. Half of the city is leveled and chunks of the Mountain are torn out. The fight is brought to an end with help from the Toa Hagah. * Battle in the Swamp - The Toa Nuva and Makuta in the swamp battle for the Keystones. * Battle for the Codrex - The Toa Nuva and Makuta fight to gain control of the Codrex. Order of Mata Nui-Brotherhood of Makuta War * Icarax discovers Botar and Trinuma depositing a weapons stash. Botar is crushed by Icarax's magnetic powers, but Trinuma manages to escape, wounded. * Axonn and Brutaka attempts to make a treaty with the Skakdi warlord Nektann. They start by knocking on the door to Nektann's fortress, but are driven back to a beach by the Skakdi. A large portion of the army is buried by Brutaka when he collapses a building on them. After that, the two give themselves up to negotiate with Nektann. * A misunderstanding between the Toa Hagah and the Toa Mahri escalates into a raging battle until they have to stop in order to subdue a massive three-headed monster Rahi released during the fight. * The Skakdi of Zakaz attack a small legion of Rahkshi on one of the Southern Islands. The Rahkshi are at an advantage at first, but the Skakdi are able to work themselves into a rage, and tear through their opponents. * A fight between Voporak, a four-armed warrior, and Ta-Koro Guardsmen for the Kanohi Vahi. Voporak defeats his opponents and leaves with the Vahi. * Destral is besieged by forces of the Order of Mata Nui. To avoid the battle, Tridax attempts to unleash on the forces his Shadow Takanuva, while he threatens Vezon. Tobduk and Mazeka arrive and confront Tridax and Vezon. Tobduk kills the Makuta, while Mazeka, unknown to Tobduk, lets Vezon escape. * Siege of Metru Nui - The Brotherhood of Makuta launches a final attempt to win the war against the Order of Mata Nui. Alternate Universes Battles Spherus Magna Alternate Universe * A battle between the residents of Tesara and Makuta Miserix, Vortixx, Skakdi and Bone Hunters which occurs after Vezon travels to the alternate universe. As the Toa and Glatorian present run to defend the village, a Great Being freezes time and space around the battle. Toa Empire Alternate Universe * The Toa Empire invades the island of Odina and occupies it, killing many of the Dark Hunters. Naho leads the attack, but secretly helps the Shadowed One to escape. She is later discovered, mutated, and put on display in the Archives. * In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Brutaka tries to stop Toa Bomonga, Gaaki, and Pouks from exploring Voya Nui. While the Order warrior is distracted by Gaaki and Pouks, Bomonga strikes Brutaka in the back and kills him. * Rebellion Against the Toa Empire - A rebellion organized by remaining members of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Dark Hunters and renegade Toa and Vortixx is led against Toa Tuyet's tyrannical regime. The Kingdom Alternate Universe * The Makuta attempt to evacuate with the rest of the populace, but are driven back by the Toa and the Order of Mata Nui. The alternate Takanuva then erects several light barriers to ensure that no Makuta would enter the Kingdom. * Hewkii and Pohatu are killed by Rahkshi whilst trying to seal off the tunnels to the Matoran Universe. Afterwards, Jaller, Tahu, and Kopaka drove them back. * Battle at the Light Barrier - 10,000 years after the Makuta were driven back, Toa Takanuva arrives there in his quest to reach Karda Nui, where he, the alternate Matoro and alternate Tanma confront the alternate Teridax.